wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Toadboard Hot 20 number-one singles of 2018
The Toadboard Hot 20 is a chart that ranks the best-performing singles of Toadgamer80's music library. Its data, published by Wolduwiki and compiled by last.fm, is based collectively on each single's weekly cumulative 30-day plays. Chart history Year-End Top 100 #Andrew Bird — "Fake Palindromes" #Van William — "Fourth of July" #ABBA — "Lay All Your Love On Me" #Emmy the Great — "We Almost Had a Baby" #The New Pornographers — "Whiteout Conditions" #Beach House — "Drunk in LA" #Andrew Bird — "Danse Caribe" #Crybaby — "When The Lights Go Out" #Rick Astley — "Together Forever" #Tracyanne & Danny — "It Can't Be Love Unless It Hurts" #ABBA — "Waterloo" #ABBA — "Fernando" #Imelda May — "Inside Out" #The New Pornographers — "War on the East Coast" #Andrew Bird — "A Nervous Tic Motion of the Head to the Left" #Beach House — "Somewhere Tonight" #Sunset Rubdown — "The Mending of the Gown" #The New Pornographers — "Myriad Harbour" #Andrew Bird — "Distant Stations" #Beach House — "L'Inconnue" #ABBA — "Dancing Queen" #Tennis — "Marathon" #Andrew Bird's Bowl of Fire — "Way Out West" #Andrew Bird — "Imitosis" #Geoff & Maria Muldaur — "Brazil" #Sol Heilo — "Killing Karma" #Imelda May — "Five Good Men" #Lake Street Dive — "Rental Love" #Tracyanne & Danny — "Jacqueline" #Kate Bush — "Wuthering Heights" #Charly Bliss — "Glitter" #ABBA — "Money, Money, Money" #The National — "Bloodbuzz Ohio" #ABBA — "Chiquitita" #The New Pornographers — "Jackie, Dressed in Cobras" #Tracyanne & Danny — "Alabama" #Beach House — "Girl of the Year" #Beach House — "Woo" #The New Pornographers — "Sing Me Spanish Techno" #France Gall — "Poupée de cire, poupée de son" #Radiohead — "Fake Plastic Trees" #ABBA — "One of Us" #Andrew Bird — "MX Missiles" #Tracyanne & Danny — "The Honeymooners" #The New Pornographers — "Letter From an Occupant" #Cocteau Twins — "I Wear Your Ring" #Lake Street Dive — "Better Than" #Emmy the Great — "Dylan" #A Flock of Seagulls — "Space Age Love Song" #Wolf Parade — "Lazarus Online" #The New Pornographers — "Adventures in Solitude" #Tennis — "Long Boat Pass" #The New Pornographers — "Testament to Youth in Verse" #The New Pornographers — "My Shepherd" #Mikal Cronin — "Weight" #Neko Case — "Bad Luck" #Siouxsie and the Banshees — "Cities in Dust" #God Help the Girl — "God Help the Girl" #Simon & Garfunkel — "I Am a Rock" #fun. — "All the Pretty Girls" #Beach House — "Lemon Glow" #Damien Rice — "Amie" #Tennis — "In the Morning I'll Be Better" #Beach House — "Elegy to the Void" #Wolf Parade — "King of Piss and Paper" #Arctic Monkeys — "Suck It and See" #The New Pornographers — "Mass Romantic" #Emmy the Great — "Everything Reminds Me of You" #Lake Street Dive — "Bobby Tanqueray" #The New Pornographers — "Sweet Talk, Sweet Talk" #The New Pornographers — "The Bleeding Heart Show" #Emmy the Great — "A Bowl Collecting Blood" #Damien Rice — "Cheers Darlin'" #Mazzy Star — "Fade Into You" #Beach House — "Dark Spring" #ABBA — "I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do" #Steve Winwood — "Higher Love" #Beirut — "Mimizan" #Andrew Bird — "Sovay" #Beach House — "PPP" #The New Pornographers — "Ballad of a Comeback Kid" #Beach House — "Lose Your Smile" #Tennis — "I Miss That Feeling" #Lake Street Dive — "Stop Your Crying" #Andrew Bird — "Masterfade" #Brendan Benson — "Tiny Spark" #Andrew Bird — "Giant of Illinois" #Emmy the Great — "City Song" #ABBA — "Take A Chance On Me" #ABBA — "Does Your Mother Know" #Emmy the Great — "Iris" #Tennis — "Please Don't Ruin This For Me" #Goldfrapp — "Ooh La La" #Swan Lake — "Heartswarm" #Slowdive — "Alison" #Wolf Parade — "You're Dreaming" #Charly Bliss — "Strings" #The New Pornographers — "Go Places" #The Strokes — "Hard to Explain" #Kathryn Calder — "Arrow"